1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel an apparatus having the liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have been extensively applied in various electronic products. Most of the liquid crystal displays are backlight liquid crystal displays, which are made up of a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module, and the liquid crystal panel is made up of two transparent substrates and liquid crystal molecules sealed in a space between the two substrates.
Nowadays, a vertical alignment (VA) technology has been developed and applied to liquid crystal panels. For example, polymer-stabilized vertical alignment liquid (PSVA) liquid crystal displays, formed by a polymer-stabilized alignment (PSA) process, have the advantages of a wide viewing angle, a high aperture rate, a high contrast ratio, and simple processing.
In PSVA liquid crystal displays, reactive monomers are mixed with liquid crystal molecules disposed between the two transparent substrates. A surface of each of the transparent substrates is coated with a polyimide (PI) film which is used as an alignment substrate. When a voltage is applied to and ultraviolet (UV) lights are provided to illuminate the two transparent substrates, phase separation of the reactive monomers in liquid crystal mixture are induced. Polymers are thus formed on the alignment substrates of the transparent substrates. Owing to the interactions between the polymers and liquid crystal molecules, liquid crystal molecules tend to align along the orientation direction of the polymers. Hence, a pre-tilt angle of the liquid crystal molecules disposed between the two transparent substrates is formed.
Under the circumstances, the pre-tilt angle of individual liquid crystal molecule is highly consistent with that of other liquid crystal molecules. When a voltage is applied to the PSVA liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal molecules will twist toward a consistent direction, which results in the phenomenon of severe color shift at large viewing angle.